


1963

by Amaranth42



Series: 1963 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mentions of the camps, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, references to wwii, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 1963年，Steve Rogers从冰里获救。而他必须学会如何在Peggy已结婚、战争已过去几十年的世界里生活。为了帮助他适应新时代，神盾局特工Moira MacTaggert向他介绍了Charles Xavier教授。两人因失去挚爱的共同悲伤建立起了友谊。





	1963

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1963](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267870) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



“爱情太短，遗忘太长。” —— 巴勃鲁·聂鲁达

在一个温暖的六月，Steve Rogers从冰中的沉睡苏醒，世界已是另一番模样，却又出乎意料的似曾相识。

1945年，美国仍处于战争状态，总统是杜鲁门，没人听说过原子弹。而如今，1963年下半年，美国似乎仍处于战争状态，不过这次是为了意识形态，而不是为了推翻某个疯子的恐怖统治。

对Steve而言，这两者有如黑夜与白昼。

比起再隔几十年才被发现、或是被其他“有兴趣的”组织发现，与Peggy和Howard重逢让他更好地适应这种转变。但即便如此，Steve发现自己与他们在战后建立的生活格格不入，Peggy的婚姻与两个孩子给那段还没开始的恋情画上句点。

还有Bucky——Bucky死了。

大多数夜里，Steve在睡前会想：或许他留在冰里会更好。这个世界不需美国队长，Steve Rogers没有战斗的理由。

* * *

 一位特工来健身房里找Steve，她坚定的姿态让他想起与Peggy的初次见面。等他打完沙包，灌了一大口水后，她走近一步，以此引起他的注意。

“Rogers队长？我是国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局的Moira MacTaggert，Carter局长让我来找你。”

来人的自我介绍比他想象的更为刺痛，Peggy打发手下来找他，而不是亲自前来。不过他也不能怪她忙着管理整个神盾局，更不能怪她不照顾他，毕竟他才是那个要求一些独处的时间的人。

他摘下拳击手套，弯曲指关节，有些过于客气地答道：“MacTaggert特工，我能为你做什么？”

这位女性的笑容和善却敏锐，似乎她看出且理解他因她的不请自来而产生的戒心。

“我很抱歉打扰你，先生，但是Carter局长和Stark先生让我帮助你重新融入社会。我来这里是带你去一个预约。”

“我不需要看医生，MacTaggert特工，我完全没问题。”

“我知道，队长。我不是带你去做体检。其实，我是带你去见我的一位朋友……他也有特殊能力，和你一样，你可能有兴趣。”

Steve盯着她，不明白她的意思：“有特殊能力，和我一样？”

她微微一笑，递给他一张照片：一个年纪和Steve相仿、长相英俊的男人，有着棕色的头发和敏锐的蓝眼睛。

“不完全和你一样，队长，但是等你见到他就明白了。”

他谨慎地对她报以一笑，她激起了他的好奇心。他将照片还给她：“他是谁？”

“Charles Xavier，”她答道，她的笑容变得柔和，更为真实，“我们走吧？”

\-----

他不知道该对这次见面报什么期望，在前往西彻斯特的路上MacTaggert告诉他的那点零碎信息并没有多大用处。这个人年纪轻轻就有好几个博士学位，有些令人生畏，驶进他居住的城堡简直就像走进童话世界。

他们相遇了。Xavier本人似乎富有魅力、和蔼可亲。他操作轮椅轻松驶下前门的斜坡，以不加掩饰的热情招呼Moira，亲吻她的脸颊，接着转向Steve，伸手以示欢迎：“Rogers队长，欢迎来到泽维尔天才少年学院。你想参观一下吗？”

“是的，谢谢你。”Steve答道，以同等敏锐的目光与那双深邃的蓝眼睛对视。即使没有MacTaggert的简报，Steve也知道，不能低估眼前这个以好脾气、昂贵的海军蓝三件套为武装的男人。“在那之后，我想知道我来这里的真正原因。”

他直接了当的回应似乎让Xavier感到高兴，而不是冒犯。"当然，队长。跟我来。"

\-----

“Xavier博士，你也认识Peggy——Carter局长吗？”

经过漫长曲折的参观后，他们坐在Xavier的书房里，喝起了伯爵红茶。MacTaggert在参观时与他们分开了，她似乎很想与在这个大型且设备齐全的设施里工作、迄今没现身过的工作人员们叙旧。

在Steve看来，整座豪宅似乎不过是一间资金充足的精英预科学校，而且学生的数量很少，不足以解释它的规模与相关成本。所以，要么Xavier非常富有，出于某些未知原因自掏腰包资助学校，要么这所学院没有表面上来起来那么简单。

不知何故，Steve觉得两者皆有。

“队长，请叫我Charles，或者教授，如果你更喜欢那样，”Xavier的微笑依然安详，也许有些过于会意，鉴于他一小时前才认识Steve，“并不熟，我和局长只打过一次电话。我与神盾局的来往只通过Moira。”

“而你和MacTaggert特工是朋友。”

“没错，她是一位非常好的朋友，”他说，Xavier的表情头一回有了变化，类似于悲伤或遗憾的神情给他的英俊面容留下瑕疵，“我很高兴Moira还在，还有其他人。”

他没有提供其他信息，Steve也没问；他知道背负过去意味着什么——那些如打在腹部、让人无法呼吸的过去——无法清楚表达，也无法轻易解释。他并不想与陌生人分享这些（尽管这可能比和Peggy、甚至Howard分享更容易），也没兴趣打探别人的私事。于是他们体谅地不发一言，静静品茶。

\-----

“你会再来吗，队长？”Xavier握住Steve的手问道，他的手坚定、温暖。让Steve惊讶的是，他在教授的陪伴下度过了一个愉快的下午，感激对方没有问他身体转变的过程或战争的故事。

这是长久以来第一次，他首先是“Steve Rogers”，而不是“美国队长”，他并不讨厌这样的感觉。

“叫我Steve，”他说，并试图用真诚的微笑表达他的感激之情，“我想，我以后可能会接受你的邀请。”

* * *

 “以后”发生在大约一个月后。这次Steve开着他的新哈雷，独自来到西彻斯特。如果Xavier对他的来访感到吃惊，他没有表现出来。他只是和之前一样，以同样温暖、自如、优雅的姿态欢迎Steve。

又是喝茶，聊学校的事，Charles还给他介绍雷·查尔斯和 “猫王”的音乐。Steve问了他第一次来时没提的问题。

“MacTaggert暗示你是……特别的。和我一样。”Steve承认道。他们漫步于花园中，享受九月下旬午后的宜人天气。

Xavier停下轮椅，笑着抬眼望向Steve：“即使在我发生意外之前，我也不会这么说，队长，我和你差远了。”

“抱歉！我不是那个意思——”

（我想Moira指的是这个。）一个声音说道——Xavier的声音——在他脑海里，同样清脆的口音和不加掩饰的愉快。（我有一个特殊的“天赋”，和你一样，让我……不同，独特。）

“这……”Steve在战争期间见过不少离奇诡异之事，但是直接用意识交流，不需开口就能说话真是……“有趣。那就是……还有吗？你还能做什么？还有其他有你这种能力的人吗？”

Xavier笑了，柔和而坦率的微笑，也许是自他们认识以来第一次对Steve露出真诚的微笑。“和我来，队长，”他说，操作轮椅往大宅方向驶去，“我想让你见一些人。”

\-----

经过更多次的拜访，Steve发现自己慢慢融入了泽维尔学院的日常生活；不像神盾局总部，他遇到的人都把他视为刚复活的战争英雄而致以疏远的敬意。这不是他参军的原因——被当成一个符号，而不是一个人；他注射血清也不是为了成为最强的战士。他这么做，仅仅是因为他 **能** 这么做。

他同Charles花了许多时间来了解过去二十年的事情——主要涉及政治时局、社会变化、世界新闻，热烈的讨论和Charles的幽默感比神盾局枯燥的报告要有意思多了。Charles的年轻同事们则负责他“重回社会”的其他部分，在他每次来访时主动向他介绍新事物——电影、食物，以及名为彩色电视的奇迹。

渐渐地，他发现，他告诉Charles的事情越来越多，当他们一起在庄园散步时，或是在深夜共饮一瓶苏格兰威士忌时。自他几周前苏醒以来，这是他第一次想真心交谈，想止住内心的流血，想修复灵魂的伤口，想学会没有最爱的人在身边要如何重新生活。

而事实证明，Charles Xavier也是如此。

\-----

“那不是你的错，你无法救他。”

“我知道。但这并不能让我好过。”

\-----

“有时候，我听见门的声音，我以为那是她，她回家了。但那从来不是她。我觉得我永远无法习惯这点，她不会回家了。”

“我想，有些事情，你永远也习惯不了。”

\-----

“你还生气吗？为他的所作所为？为他……离开了你？”

“不。是。我不知道。我主要是对自己生气，对以为理解他、以为能让他改变心意的自己生气。对无法……成为他想要我成为的人而生气。”

\-----

“你还爱着她，真令人遗憾。”

“不用感到遗憾，我很高兴她有了新恋情。最重要的是，我希望她幸福。而我不能……她值得幸福。”

\-----

“我不知道该怎么做……任何事。我一直都有……即使当我一无所有时，我也有Bucky。”

\-----

“Erik是……曾是……我们本来要改变世界。我们一起。”

* * *

一天晚上，老师学生们都外出，在星空下睡觉。把空荡荡的大宅留给Steve和校长。聊天话题莫名其妙地转向Steve注射血清后的身体变化，导致了两人间的喝酒友谊赛：Charles在牛津磨练出的酒量 vs. Steve用药物增强的耐受性。

这也导致了打着赤膊的Steve站在Charles的书房中央笑个不停，因为后者坚持要亲自验证美国队长体质的真实性，为了科学。

当有几分醉意的Charles靠近他，抓住他的手臂时，他们已喝到第三瓶酒。Charles真诚地问：“如果Bucky现在在这里，你会对他说什么？你觉得他会对你说什么？”

他想了一会儿，说：“我真的不知道。也许是‘对不起’，没能在关键时刻救他。‘我想你’，还有‘我他妈的现在该怎么办？’”

Charles鼓励地握住他的手，朝他一笑：“他会告诉你，去做你一直做的事。为你的信念而战，为那些无法自保的人而战。”

“那你呢？”他轻声问道，看着Charles的神色转暗，紧接着又变得更为平静、不带感情，“如果你再见到Erik，你会对他说什么？”

Charles又喝了一口酒，盯着壁炉，思索答案。他们默默无言地坐着，终于，Charles转向Steve，扯出一丝疲倦的微笑。

“我不知道，”他叹了口气，承认道，“也许是……‘回家’。” 

* * *

一天，Moira一脸倦容地递给他一个外表普通的文件夹。

“你在去见Charles之前得看看这个，”她的语气透着一丝痛苦，以及Steve每天早晨醒来时感到的疲惫，“Carter局长给你的第一个任务。队长，离你出发还有24个小时。”

他翻开文件夹，看到第一页，瞥了一眼里面的照片。一个好看的男人，大约二十多岁，棕发蓝眼，身穿棕色皮夹克，神色严峻。Moria出神地盯着他脑后的金属墙壁，等着他看完简报摘要。

“上面写我在战争期间在集中营里救了他，”Steve低语道，思绪飞快地回到那段痛苦记忆——众多枯槁的面孔与被随意丢弃的尸体，“他那么年轻……他做了什么？你想让我做什么？”

Moira叹气：“他很危险。一个能操纵金属的变种人，可以控制常规武器。我们认为，他打算攻击亚利桑那州的一家研究所。我们需要你去阻止他。”

“为什么他要攻击一家研究所？那里面有他想要的东西吗？”他身体里的每一根神经都盼着，里面没有另一个该死的蓝色的大规模杀伤武器。

“没有……他想毁了它。”

Steve怀疑地看着她，但值得称赞的是，她没有在他的审视下动摇。“为什么？为什么他想毁掉它？他们在那里做什么？”

“神盾局现有的情报显示，他们对变种人进行活体实验。被非法拘禁的变种人。”

他耳中的咆哮几乎淹没了一切，松木地板与污浊的空气的气息被烧焦、腐烂的身体的恶臭所取代。他再次看着照片里的那张脸，以近乎耳语的声音问：“我希望你不是在要求我去阻止他，MacTaggert特工。我希望你不是在要求我去逮捕这个人，因为他做了我自己会做的事？”

Moira摇头，接着一反常态地伸出手，轻轻握住他的手臂，然后放下手：“不，我们不是要你去逮捕他，队长，我们要你救他。你是唯一能救他的人。”

\-----

两个小时后，他坐在Charles的书房里，看着他浏览置于腿上的文件夹里的内容。他看上去很沮丧，每读一个字，前额的褶皱就更深一些。最终，他叹了口气，合上文件夹，把它还给Steve。

“谢谢你，”他说，“我很感激你告诉我这件事。”

也许Steve以为他会有更强烈、更激动的反应，他知道（也猜到了）Charles与Erik Lehnsherr的关系。他看起来一定很吃惊，或者Charles读到了他的思想，因为后者笑了，笑声苦涩、刺耳，这样的笑声由这个通常友好温暖的人发出，听起来如此陌生。

“不要以为我不惊讶就是没有感觉。只是，自从Erik和我分道扬镳后，我就知道会有这么一天。我一直都知道，政府总有一天会再盯上我们，即使我尽我所能地抹去我们的痕迹……以及Erik的痕迹。”

“我很抱歉，”Steve说，但Charles只是摆手示意他无需在意，“Peggy希望能关掉它，还有内华达州的一所，以及在莱比锡和伏尔加格勒的两所。美国的机构不由政府管理，但它们由政府资助，所以如果我们任由Lehnsherr攻击它们并造成人员伤亡的话，CIA将参与进来，尽他们所能来追捕他。”

Charles冷哼一声：“但如果是神盾局干的，调查就会陷入繁复的官僚手续，被迫停滞，最后不了了之。如果一个变种人想解救自己的同类，那叫恐怖主义行动；如果政府释放他们自己抓来的实验对象，那就是完全合法的军事行动。而那些该负责的人只会逃过制裁。”

他能感觉到Charles的愤怒慢慢渗入周围的空气中，空气浓密而沉重，一如暴风雨的前奏。他有些好奇Charles的力量究竟有多强大，他见识过的是否只是冰山一角。尽管血清给了Steve超强的力量与耐力，但那依然比不上Charles只需一个想法、一个简单的命令就能做的事。

尽管与Erik的分歧令Steve的朋友很难受，但Charles不同意Lehnsherr认为变种人优于人类的观点，让Steve感到由衷宽慰。

“我是军人，”他答道，伸手握住Charles的手，“我只知道，我的工作是保护与防卫。如果我能做到这点，去那里关掉那些研究所，救出里面的人才是我的首要任务。至于那些科学家……我在这个世界上没有那么多相信的人，尤其是过了那么多年的现在，但是Peggy，我完全相信她。她会做正确的事。”

“那Erik呢？”Charles问道，Steve感到对方的手握得更紧了，“他不会放手的，他会想要复仇。他不会……他会和你交战，Steve，和他钦佩的你。即使你救过他的命。”

他没有再说下去，可是Steve明白他警告里的弦外之音。

 

> Erik与我交战，而他爱我，想要我站在他那边。他不会听你的，我希望他会听你的，也许你是他唯一会听的人。
> 
> 别伤害他。别让他伤害你。

“我不会和他交战，只要我能控制住。”他保证。Charles的释然一笑让他接下来的话成为他无论如何都想遵守的承诺：“我只想帮助他。”

\-----

二十七小时后，他站在燃烧的研究所残骸之中，扭曲的金属和闷烧的灰烬散落在他周围。

他身前站着档案里（以及Charles记忆里）的那个男人，带着头盔，穿着紫色披肩，钢管漂浮在他身旁，准备袭击。

“Rogers队长，”他说，语气严厉、充满挑衅，“你是来逮捕我的吗？”

Steve想起了Charles，想起了他谈起Erik时的喜爱，这份喜爱又深陷痛苦与遗憾之中。这个男人的愤怒与暴力倾向根植于他想拯救同类的坚定决心。他还想起了Bucky，他愿意放弃一切，只要能让他回来，哪怕只有短暂的一瞬……

“不，Erik Lehnsherr，”他答道，缓缓将盾牌翻过肩膀放到背上，表明他的意图，“我是来带你回家的。”


End file.
